


Playground

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Consent Issues, Crack, M/M, Molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off has to fetch Vortex, and finds him playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground

**Title:** Playground  
 **Warnings:** consent issues, crack, comedy, molestation  
 **Continuity:** G1  
 **Characters/Pairings:** one-sided Vortex/Blades, Blast Off  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
 **Summary:** Blast Off has to fetch Vortex, and finds him playing.  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty) :D

 **Note:** Written for the [tf_rare_pairing](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/) January challenge "Through another’s eyes".

 

 **Playground**

//Blast Off, go and get Vortex!// Onslaught growled over the comm-link, causing the shuttle to heave air in annoyance. He was just about to transform, and was really glad he hadn't. Mass shifting needed lots of energy, and Blast Off truly didn't need another reason to be angry at the 'copter.

Megatron had called for a retreat after another plan had failed, and every Decepticon had followed that order - except Vortex, so it seemed.

Hovering over the battlefield, scanning it in root mode, Blast Off discovered his disobedient team mate a bit away from the main area. A growl much like Onslaught's left the shuttle’s vocaliser as he flew closer, and noticed a gleam of white armour underneath Vortex.

Great, the 'copter was playing again. No wonder he wasn't listening.

Blast Off landed about 40 yards away, looking around for other Autobots, but none of them was close enough to attack. The Autobot lying beneath Vortex was the only one nearby.

It was the Protectobot helicopter, his armour dirty from the mud, wrists pressed to the ground, legs kicking under Vortex, apparently in a futile attempt to free himself.

Blast Off vented a sigh, coming closer, and had to watch Vortex withdrawing his mask. He was probably smirking, Blast Off thought, but was still too far away to see it, and not in the mood to zoom in on the sight. It was bad enough watching it at all.

The grey frame shaking from evil laughter was clearly visible even from where Blast Off was walking, though. As were the movements which followed.

Vortex bent down, two faces hovering close to each other. The 'copters said something which Blast Off couldn't hear, then the frame beneath Vortex’ went rigid. The head turned aside, and Blast Off was now near enough to make out the disgust in the face as Vortex' glossa licked along the side of the white helm.

"Uuu~rgh!" the Protectobot uttered, frame tensing, trying to get his head further away, hands clenching to fists.

Well... Blast Off totally understood _that_ reaction.

Some more words were spat; Vortex giggled, and Blast Off would have rather walked away.

He didn't however, and his team's 'copter's attention shifted from the Protectobot to him for a moment as Blast Off drew level with them.

"Hehe, Thrusters. You took your~"

There was no chance for Vortex to finish his sentence as Blast Off kicked him off the molested Autobot, drawing his gun at the same time and pointing it at the white helm.

"What the frag are you doing?" Blast Off growled, his optics narrowed behind his visor and fixed on Vortex. In his peripheral vision, he saw the white frame moving.

"Don't you dare." Another growl. The Protectobot winced.

"Gah! Slag! What was that for?" Vortex stood up unstably, stumbling a little.

"Megatron called for retreat. And so did _Onslaught_! You should know better than to ignore him and play with some dirty Autobot."

"Hey!" That was said dirty Autobot, but Blast Off unlocked his weapon, and the other grew quiet again.

"C'mon, it wasn't even a klik that I didn't respond. And I haven't heard Megatron calling..."

Blast Off even believed the latter; otherwise Vortex wouldn't have had a chance to disobey. Huge shuttle vents exhaled air in another huff.

"Okay, okay. I'm comin'. But we can take him with us, right?" Vortex muttered. He was obviously equally annoyed by now, though for different reasons.

Blast Off shrugged, glancing at Vortex, then at the mech on the ground. He was disturbed enough that even Blast Off could see it.

If they took him with them, they'd have a prisoner, but considering how Megatron treated the Combaticons, he'd order them to take care of him in their base. Blast Off didn't like that idea. The base was big, but an Autobot in there...? But then, it could be worth letting Vortex play a little. He'd be needier for certain things that involved Blast Off.

Tilting his head, the shuttle balanced the options, advantages and disadvantages until he saw energon mingling with mud on the ground.

The Autobot was damaged. Metal was ripped off his side, energon lines torn open. Blast Off grimaced, unseen due to his battle mask.

"No, we can't," he eventually said. He powered his thrusters, gun still pointing at the white helicopter.

"What? Why not?" Vortex complained, but at least he was moving, too.

"He's leaking," was all Blast Off said, as though it explained everything.

Then he took off.


End file.
